Perseus
Perseus (ペルセウス Peruseusu) is the 4th ending theme of Tegami Bachi: Reverse, and the 4th ending theme overall. It was performed by Yamazaru and composed and arranged by HIRO. Lyrics Kanji= 流れ星に願いを話すなら あの場所で君とまた手を繋ぐ 幾千もの間眠ったままの 花びらのように咲いた星桜 気がかりな明日、満足げな夜すぐ生まれ変わる心は 期待はずれに咲いた喜びは あなたから貰った物でした 僕は言ったすぐまた戻れると 君が後ろに隠した両手は 見えなかったあの時の思いは ありがとうを今君に届けよう 流れ星に願いを話すなら あの場所で君とまた手を繋ぐ 忘れてきたあの空モノクロに この手紙でいつかは元のように この願いが永久さえ結ぶなら あの場所で君とまためぐり逢う 幾千もの間眠ったままの 花びらのように咲いた星桜 鍵を掛けたあなたの温もりが 古くなるの待つ心は イタズラがして見せた幻は うれし涙がボカス見えぬよう 君は知ってたんだね戻れぬと 君が後ろに隠した両手の 中にあったあの時の思いは 見ようとしなかった僕の弱さ 流れ星に願いを話すなら あの場所で君達と手を繋ぐ 忘れてきたあの空モノクロに この手紙でいつかは元のように この願いが永久さえ結ぶなら あの場所で君達とめぐり逢う 幾千もの間眠ったままの 花びらのように咲いた星桜 ほらね、ありふれた様な日々が あたりまえのように側にいた君が ずっといれると思ってたから 気にもしてなかった、ただそれだけなんだ 時間を望む場所に戻すなら あの場所で君とまた手を繋ぐ 迎えに来る悲しみに涙し 癒えることない痛みに別れをし この別れがまたねと言える日が いつか来ると願いこの手を振る モノクロがセピア色になる頃 いつかまたね いつかあの場所で! |-| Rōmaji= Nagareboshi ni negai wo hanasu nara Ano basho de kimi to mata te wo tsunagu Ikusen mono aida de motta mama no Hanabira no youni saita hoshisakura Kigakari na asu, manzoku ge na yoru Sugu umarekawaru kokoro wa Kitai hazure ni saita yorokobi wa Anata kara moratta mono deshita Boku wa itta sugu mata modoreru to Kimi ga ushiro ni kakushita ryoute wa Mienakatta ano toki no omoi wa Arigatou wo ima kimi ni todoke you Nagareboshi ni negai wo hanasu nara Ano basho de kimi to mata te wo tsunagu Wasuretekita ano sora, monokuro ni Kono tegami de itsuka wa moto no you ni Kono negai ga towasae musubu nara Ano basho de kimi to mata meguriau Ikusen mono aida de motta mama no Hanabira no youni saita hoshisakura Kagi wa kaketa uma anata no nukumori ga Furuku naru no matsu kokoro wa ITAZURA ga shite miseta maboroshi wa Ureshi namida ga BOKASU mienu you Kimi wa shiteta nda ne modorenu to Kimi ga ushiro ni kakushita ryoute no Naka ni atta ano toki no omoi wa Miyou toshi nakatta boku no yowasa Nagareboshi ni negai o hanasu nara Ano basho de kimitachi to te o tsunagu Wasurete kita ano sora MONOKURO ni Kono tegami de itsuka wa moto no you ni Kono negai ga towa sae musubu nara Ano basho de kimitachi to meguriau Ikusen mono aida nemutta mama no Hanabira no you ni saita hoshizakura Hora ne arifureta you na hibi ga Atari mae no you ni soba ni ita kimi ga Zutto ireru to omotteta kara Ki ni moshite nakatta tada sore dake nanda Jikan o nozomu basho ni modosu nara Ano basho de kimi to mata te o tsunagu Mukae ni kuru kanashimi ni namida shi Ieru koto nai itami ni wakare o shi Kono wakare ga mata ne to ieru hi ga Itsuka kuru to negai kono te o furu MONOKURO ga SEPIA iro ni naru koro Itsuka mata ne itsuka ano basho de |-| English= If I should make a wish upon a shooting star I would be at that place with you again, hand in hand Star-shaped cherry blossoms bloomed like petals asleep for over a thousand matters A heart reborn quickly from contented nights and anxious tomorrows Joy that blossomed from the unexpected These were the things I received from you To be able to return once again as soon as I say it To when you were hiding your hands behind your back For the feelings I couldn’t see at that time Right now I want my thank you to reach you If I should make a wish upon a shooting star I would be at that place with you again, hand in hand The sky I’ve forgotten about is a monochrome Perhaps someday this letter will return it to its original form Should this wish bear fruit even after an eternity I would like to meet you again at that place Star-shaped cherry blossoms bloomed like petals asleep for over a thousand matters Your warmth was locked up in my heart waiting to turn old This illusion that trickery has cast over me Has been concealed by tears of happiness But you know right? we can’t go back To when you were hiding your hands behind your back The feelings you had in them at that time It was my weakness for being unable to see it If I should make a wish upon a shooting star I would like to hold hands with all of you at that place The sky I’ve forgotten about is a monochrome Perhaps someday this letter will return it to its original form Should this wish bear fruit even after an eternity I would like to meet all of you at that place Star-shaped cherry blossoms bloomed like petals asleep for over a thousand matters Look here, at those dull days When I took it for granted that you were by my side Because I thought it’d always be like that I didn’t even care; things were just like that If I should return to the place where I wished for that moment I would be at that place with you again, hand in hand To meet tears of sadness And bear the pain of separation with no healing I shall uphold this wish that a day will come when We can say goodbye to this separation When monochrome turns to sepia Someday i will see you again Someday, at that place Videos Navigation Category:music Category:Endings